


Hero

by the_trash_prince



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I mean the classic exactly-100-word kind, Self-Reflection, dp side hoes week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trash_prince/pseuds/the_trash_prince
Summary: Written for DP Side Hoes Week 2021Prompts: Valerie & HeroValerie is supposed to be the hero... right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Hero

Valerie sat with her legs dangling off the edge of her board, staring blankly at the ground below. Even after years of ghost hunting, being up this high for so long would usually make her nauseous, but now she couldn't seem to care.

Scenes from earlier played on loop behind Valerie's eyes. Herself, hot on Phantom's tail. Phantom, phasing through a nearby building in an attempt to lose her. A hole blasted violently through the wall. Crumbling debris… People screaming… Her, helpless, while Phantom pulled them to safety…

Valerie's hand clenched painfully. She was the hero, not the villain... right?

**Author's Note:**

> Why is it so hard to tell a story in only 100 words T_T at least my attention span can handle this


End file.
